premier amour
by junon2
Summary: Le second voyage à Narnia va apprendre quelque chose de nouveau à Susan. Deux êtres qui en toute logique n’auraient pas dû se rencontrer vont voir leur destin changé par leurs sentiments respectifs.Susan/Caspian. version film. sans lemon
1. chapitre 1: premier regard

**Premier amour**

Auteur : junon2/ennostiel/calli Attha

Genre : romance/aventure

Rating : T

Paring : Susan/Caspian

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à C.S. Lewis et au réalisateur du film, une partie de l'intrigue de l'histoire aussi, mais la romance est à moi.

Résumé : Le second voyage à Narnia va apprendre quelque chose de nouveau à Susan. Deux êtres qui en toute logique n'auraient pas dû se rencontrer vont voir leur destin changé par leurs sentiments respectifs. (Moi je me comprends, vous je ne sais pas trop …)

Avertissement : j'ai bien vu le film, mais je ne suis qu'au tome 2. J'ignore donc pour l'instant comment cela se passe dans le roman. L'histoire est donc basée sur le film de Disney. Et désolée si je m'éloigne à un certain moment de l'histoire. Ah et c'est exceptionnel, mais il n'y aura pas de lemon dans cette fic. Juste des baisers !

Note de l'auteur : Je sais que j'ai déjà beaucoup de projets, mais il faut se plaindre au scénariste du film ! Bref dans le film la romance Susan/Caspian se limite à quelques regards et un mini baisser à la fin… Mon imagination aidant, j'ai eu l'idée de développer cette historie d'amour… Et miracle je sais comment cela va se finir. Bref voilà pourquoi un nouveau projet. Et je compte faire des chapitres moins longs que d'habitudes, on va dire maximum 10 pages …

Pour les besoins de l'histoire et à vu de nez de leur aspect physique les âges des personnages dans la fic (modifié sûrement selon le roman) :

Peter : 16 – 17 ans ; Susan : 15 – 16 ans ; Edmund : 12 – 13 ans ; Lucy : 10 – 11 ans (possible ça ?) ; Caspian : 17 – 18 ans

Bon le premier chapitre se base vraiment sur le film. Ensuite fonction des lecteurs et si cela vous dit j'écrirais les autres chapitres.

merci à Tidoo-chan pour la correction

POV Caspian et POV Susan alternés.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_Chapitre 1 : Premier regard_

**POV Caspian**

« J'observe le chevalier s'approcher lentement d'un des guerriers narniens m'accompagnant. Si je ne fais rien, je risque de perdre un combattant… Et au vu du peu dont je dispose pour gagner la guerre contre mon oncle, ce serait un mauvais début. J'analyse à vu d'œil l'étranger : il s'agit d'un humain. Il est blond et de ma taille. Je dirais qu'il a mon âge plus ou moins. Il porte une chemise blanche sous une tunique rouge. Il dégaine son épée et s'avance lentement devant l'autre guerrier. J'inspire lentement et sors mon épée silencieusement. Je ne devrais pas avoir de mal à gagner ce combat.

J'inspire avant de m'élancer l'épée en avant sur lui. Il me remarque puisqu'il arrive à esquiver mon attaque et à riposter. Il ne me reste plus qu'à livrer un combat contre cet humain. Nous échangeons de nombreux coups d'épée et évitons facilement les attaques de l'autre. Il n'est pas aussi faible que je le croyais… il manie bien son arme mais il me donne l'impression de ne pas l'avoir tenue pendant longtemps. Je continue de reculer et de le laisser attaquer… Il finit par planter accidentellement sa lame dans un tronc d'arbre. Il ne me reste qu'à lui porter un coup qui le mettra à terre. Je lève mon épée et …

« Peter non ! » crie une voix de petite fille sur ma gauche.

Je suspends mon épée en l'air et lui son poing… Dans un même mouvement nous tournons la tête vers la douce voix. Sur une hauteur à quelques mètres de nous se trouve une fillette d'une dizaine d'année. Elle porte une belle robe rouge et grise brodée, ses grands yeux verts nous fixent et je remarque un très un fin pendentif à son coup. Je reporte mon regard sur mon adversaire, le dénommé Peter, je suppose. Il baisse le bras et recule d'un pas en regardant la fillette avant de reporter ses yeux bleus sur moi. Bizarrement il a l'air plus calme tout à coup. Je retire son épée toujours plantée dans l'arbre et y jette un regard. Je baisse les yeux vers la lame et reste surpris par son inscription … je relève la tête et fixe le garçon en face de moi, ainsi que le lion dessiné sur sa tunique. D'après ce que je sais cette épée était celle du Roi Peter le Magnifique… si mon ennemi est ce roi, il doit en toute logique y avoir un autre roi et deux reines ! Je tourne la tête quand j'entends des bruits de pas.

A la gauche de la fillette se trouve un garçon un peu plus vieux qu'elle portant une tunique bleu-vert et un pantalon brun ainsi que des bottes noires. Il a des yeux bruns et des cheveux indisciplinés presque noirs. Il a sorti son épée de son fourreau mais la tient point vers le bas. Il semble incertain sur ce qu'il devrait faire. De l'autre côté de la fillette se tient debout les bras le long du corps une fille plus vieille qu'elle. Elle porte une robe dans les tons mauves et a un carquoi en ivoire blanc ainsi qu'un arc-à-flèches. Elle a de long cheveux brun foncé et une peau blanche.

Je reste ébloui par son apparition. Elle est belle, trop belle pour se trouver dans un aussi sombre décor… Mes yeux clairs s'accrochent à son regard bleu azure… un regard sincère et transparent… un regard envoûtant… un regard dans lequel j'aimerais me perdre à jamais… Elle supporte mon regard sans baisser les yeux un seul instant. Mais je peux constater une légère rougeur sur ses jolies joues blanches. Involontairement un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. Il lui est destiné et j'ai l'agréable surprise de la voir me le rendre. Nos yeux restent encore rivés quelques instants, qui me semblent une éternité… un doux et tendre moment que nous partageons loin des autres présents. Mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite et j'ai envie de m'approcher d'elle et de lui parler, de la tenir dans mes bras… Malheureusement je dois briser notre trop mince échange muet et ramener mes yeux sur mon interlocuteur.

Je sais maintenant que j'ai à faire aux Rois et Reines des temps passés…

Je ne regrette plus d'avoir sonné dans ce cor de chasse…

Il m'a permis de voir un Ange … »

* * *

**POV Susan**

« Mes yeux se posent sur l'ennemi de Peter. Il s'agit d'un jeune homme, sûrement un peu plus âgé que mon frère ainé, portant des cheveux noirs mi-longs et une armure. Je remarque qu'il tient l'épée de Peter en main. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le détailler des yeux, il est très différent du garçon qui m'a abordée à la gare. Il a beaucoup plus de grâce et de prestance, un air noble et courageux mais en même temps doux sur le visage. Je le trouve beau… et c'est bien la première fois que je pense cela d'un garçon… c'est aussi la première fois que je suis incapable de détourné mes yeux de quelqu'un. Je sens mon cœur battre un peu plus vite que de coutume. Il tourne la tête vers nous et observe d'abord Edmund qui est là, hésitant sur le fait que Petre puisse avoir besoin d'aide ou non. Ensuite son regard se pose sur moi.

Je frisonne alors que son regard s'accroche au mien. Il a de magnifiques yeux, sincères et profonds. J'ai l'impression qu'il peut lire dans mon âme alors que ses yeux restent plongés dans les miens. Les battements de mon cœur accélèrent dangereusement et je sens mes joues me brûler un peu. Malgré ma gêne, je suis incapable de détourner le regard. Quelque part en moi, quelque chose me dit que si je baisse les yeux le charme sera rompu. Pour l'instant il n'y a que lui et moi… je le vois sourire et je devine que son sourire m'est destiné, rien qu'à moi. Une douce chaleur envahit mon corps alors que je réponds timidement à ce sourire. Il est encore plus beau et attirant… j'aimerais étrangement lui plaire… comme il me plait. Malheureusement il détourne les yeux pour fixer à nouveau Peter. Je retiens un soupire de passer mes lèvres.

« Prince Caspian ? » interroge Peter d'une voix peu sûre.

« Oui mais… qui êtes-vous ? » rétorque le jeune homme en nous regardant tous à nouveau. J'ai l'impression que son regard reste un peu plus longtemps sur moi que sur les autres. Il regarde à nouveau l'épée et murmure : « roi Peter ?! » d'un air surpris.

« Oui, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Interroge mon frère ainé.

« Je vous croyez plus vieux. » répond le prince, me lançant un regard en biais.

« C'est vous qui nous avez appelés, mais si vous voulez nous pouvons repartir ! » déclare Peter d'un air supérieur.

« Non, ça ira… » répond le prince Caspian après nous avoir de nouveau tous regarder.

« Si je puis me permettre, Sire, nous aurons besoin de toutes les épées disponibles pour cette guerre » déclare une souris portant un chapeau et une épée à la main. Hors de Narnia cela aurait semblé si étrange, mais ici tout le monde trouve naturel qu'une souris puisse parler et se battre.

« Il est mignon » me glisse à voix basse Lucy en regardant la souris. Mes yeux à moi se posent sur le Prince et je pense qu'il est plus que mignon, il est attirant et …

« Excusez-moi ma Reine, mais mignon ne sied pas à un chevalier… valeureux aurait mieux été… » rétorque le rongeur en se retournant vers nous avant de saluer bien bas ma sœur. Lucy éclate de rire et je l'imite. Edmund et Peter se contentent de sourire, amusés. Même le Prince sourit à la remarque et nos regards se croisent encore une fois, accélérant les battements de mon cœur.

« Dans ce cas, commencez par reprendre votre épée, Roi Peter. » déclare le Prince en la lui rendant poliment. Mon frère reprend son arme et nous fait un signe de la tête.

Nous comprenons tous que nous allons rester avec eux et nous battre à nouveau pour Narnia. Edmund range enfin son épée et descend rejoindre Peter. Je souris, heureuse. Je ne regrette pas d'être revenue à Narnia et j'en suis même très heureuse. Le fait que je n'ai pas su voir Aslan a peu d'importance maintenant. Mes yeux restent sur le prince Caspian. Je suis heureuse parce que j'ai pu le voir, le rencontrer… nos aventures resteront peut-être gravése cette fois à vie dans ma mémoire. En tout cas je ne pense pas pouvoir oublier ce regard-là.

Je suis heureuse qu'il nous ait appelés.

Je suis heureuse d'avoir perdu mon cor de chasse la dernière fois.

Il m'a permis de rencontrer un prince… »

* * *

_A suivre_

C'est court, fidèle plus ou moins au film… Du moins de ce que j'ai pu me souvenir. Alors il y aura une suite suivant en partie l'histoire du film, mais je risque de m'en éloigner. La fin sera écrite selon mon inspiration personnelle et sûrement différente de celle du film ou du roman (que je n'ai pas encore lu). Désolée si ma souris ne dit pas le même texte que dans le film.

Alors pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas en tant qu'auteur, je vous préviens que je suis très lente pour poster les suites. Et pour cause avec celle-ci j'atteins le nombre record de 13 fics à finir ! Mais j'y arriverais. Donc soyez patients (sauf si l'inspiration ne me lâche pas…)

Commentaires et idées sont les bienvenues.


	2. IMPORTANT: note de l'auteur à lire

**Note de l'auteur : abandon temporaire du projet.**

Vous avez constaté vous-même que j'ai énormément de fic en court et la majorité sur GSD.

Je suis donc au regret de vous annoncer que cette fic (ainsi que d'autre) est abandonnée, du moins temporairement si pas définitivement.

Pourquoi cet abandon?

Oh pas faute d'imagination pour la suite. Juste par manque de motivation sur ce fandom, j'en ai un peu marre d'écrire sur eux… par manque de temps… et parce qu'écrire devient une corvée. Quand je suis en vacances, je me dis : je dois écrire autant de fic et au final je ne le fais pas. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'étouffe et que je n'aime pas devoir écrire par obligation. De plus, les personnes m'ayant demandé ces fics ou pour lesquelles j'avais commencé, ne les lisant plus, je ne me sens pas obligée de les finir rapidement.

Je pense que 10 projets c'est tenable ; donc tant que c'est 10 poly-shoot ne seront pas fini, je ne reprendrais pas les autres. Il se peut que vous me voyiez posté de nouvelles fics, sachez que ce sont des one-shoot déjà commencés et que, demandant moins de travail, je finis.

Merci de votre compréhension.


End file.
